Through the TV
by ZenoNoKyuubi
Summary: Join Naruto and Sasuke as they get thrown from dimension to dimension, not ever knowing where they're going... NOT YAOI!
1. The start of a very strange adventure!

**Hey, guys! This is my first attempt at a real crack fic, so don't be too hard on me. I know I may have put a little humor in my other fics, but this is gonna be 100 percent humor! I'm just going to write on this when I'm bored or when I run out of ideas for my other stories. This was inspired by Attack of the evil TV on Newgrounds.**

**LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--**

Naruto and Sasuke sat in Sasuke's couch, half asleep.

All of a sudden, a huge, golden dome formed around Naruto and Sasuke.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted with wide eyes while Naruto just lazily looked around.

"This can't be good."

In a flash, they disappeared, only to reappear in a subway station without an exit.

"What the hell...?" Naruto asked slowly as he got up.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked and spotted a man dressed in all black, looking just as lost as they are.

"And what the hell am I wearing?" Naruto asked looking at his new clothes, black combat boots, black cargo pants, black muscle shirt and a black trench coat. "Honestly... no orange whatsoever? This is _so_ not me."

"What are you, a faggot?" Sasuke asked making Naruto grin.

"No, but judging by your clothes, I'd say you are."

Sasuke looked down to find that he was wearing...

"Latex?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes, noticing that he was wearing the exact same clothes that Trinity woman he saw in a movie wore. "What the hell?!"

"Um... excuse me..." the lost looking man said walking up to them. "Why are you wearing the same clothes as Trinity?"

"I didn't ask for this..." Sasuke grumbled, red faced.

Naruto stared at the man who stared right back, both of them wearing identical clothes.

"..."

"..."

Naruto leaned in and stared intently at the man.

"Is there a problem?"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted making the man jump in surprise. "You're that Neo guy, right?! I've heard about you!"

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, staring at the man. "Neo? As in Neo, the main character in the Matrix movies, Neo?"

"Movies?"

"Yay! I'm in a movie!" Naruto shouted, giddy with joy. "Then this must be the inescapable subway station..."

"What subway station?" Sasuke asked making Naruto look at him.

"Oh, yeah! You haven't seen Matrix Revolutions! You are _so_ slow!"

"You know... you're really starting to act like a faggot right now..." Sasuke said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"You're one to talk, Latex boy." Naruto said, wiping the smirk off Sasuke's face. He looked around and spotted something. "Hey! A TV!"

"Hey! That wasn't here a minute ago!" Neo shouted as he walked over to the TV with the two teens.

"It's got a DVD..." Naruto said and put a hand on his chin. "Since we're gonna be stuck here for a good long while, I have no choice but to watch anime women in..." he said and took a Sailor Moon DVD out of his coat. "TINY MINISKIRTS!"

"Okay... Your gayness factor just dropped several notches. You're definitely straight." Sasuke concluded, getting a grin from the blond.

"Of course I am! I even have a built in gaydar."

"A built in what?"

"Gaydar! It's something in my head that, if I get too close to a fag, goes BEEEEEEEEP! Kind of like positive tinnitus." Naruto explained as he inserted the DVD and pressed play. Just as the episode started, a lightning bolt shot out of the TV and enveloped them before sucking them into the TV.

"Strange guys..." Neo said as he stared at the turned off TV. "Now how the hell am _I_ gonna get outta here? Aw, screw it."

And so, he broke down and started doing the Chicken dance.

**LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--LINE--**

**So? What do you think? Should I continue this?**

**R&R!**


	2. Sailor Orgy!

A flash, then Naruto and Sasuke ended up being spit out of a portal, high up in the air.

"This is definitely not good..." Naruto concluded with his arms crossed as they started falling.

"YOU THINK?!" Sasuke shouted as he glared at the blond who nodded sagely. Then Sasuke just stared with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you wearing now?"

Naruto looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a green tunic and had a really dorky hat on his head. He sighed.

"Couldn't it have been orange...?"

"Well..." Sasuke said, staring down at himself. "I'm wearing a red one..."

"I've been thinking..." Naruto said with a hand on his chin making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"About what we're going to do... I mean... We're plummeting towards the ground at an extremely high speed right now... What should we do?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know... Close our eyes and pray for a miracle?"

Naruto grinned.

"We could do that!" he exclaimed and closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head.

Rescue came in the form of a strong wind, pushing them away, sending them plummeting towards a big lake.

They hit the water with a great splash.

Sasuke resurfaced with a sigh.

"Well, I'll be damned... It worked."

Naruto resurfaced with a scream of pain, rubbing his back.

"ARGH! I totally back flopped!" he shouted making Sasuke grin.

"Serves you right, dobe. Let's head for shore." he said and started swimming towards the beach where a blond man in a green tunic walked around aimlessly.

Naruto and the other guy spotted each other at the same time and just stared at each other for a while before pointing an accusing finger at each other.

"COPYCAT!!" they both shouted furiously, throwing heated glares at each other.

A sigh was heard as a blue, glowing, winged ball flew over to Sasuke.

"Link's as hot tempered as ever..." the ball said with a squeaky voice. Sasuke just stared with wide eyes making a sweatdrop form on the ball. "What...?"

"A GIANT, TALKING FLY!" Sasuke shouted hysterically and started running around in circles.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto shouted, stopping his spree of insults and following Sasuke in his circle run.

"Navi..." the green man said walking up to the flying ball. "What did you do?"

The ball, Navi turned to the man.

"I did... nothing... he just freaked out..."

The man just stared at the two fifteen year old before shrugging and turning around.

"OH LOOK! A SCARECROW!" he shouted with glee and ran over to it while pulling out an ocarina.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, it seems..." Navi said with a sigh as she flew over to the green man. "Link! Stop trying to awaken that scarecrow! I've told you plenty of times, you just fucking dreamed it!"

"No I didn't!" Link shouted and started playing a tune that made it feel like someone was jabbing a knife into your ears. Naturally, Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Make it stop!" Sasuke shouted, bleeding from the ears.

"Help us, flying ball of light!" Naruto shouted making Navi sigh again.

Navi flew over to Link and flew about ten feet into the air before crashing down on the green mans head, effectively knocking him out.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. "I put in the fucking Sailor Moon DVD! Why are we in Zelda land?"

A lightning bolt shot out of the sky and in a flash, they were gone.

They reappeared in a park at night, in a town that looked strangely familiar to Naruto. He stood up with a grin.

"We're in the Sailorverse!"

"Great..." came Sasuke's not so enthusiastic voice. Looking back, Naruto noticed why Sasuke sounded so... pissed. He was basically wearing a black version of Sailor Mercury's clothes.

"Dude... I've lost all respect for you right now..." Naruto said, staring at the boy in front of him. He himself wore his Matrix clothes again, only this time, his shirt was orange. He grinned.

"Now these are clothes."

"Why do you get to wear the cool clothes and I don't?" Sasuke asked with a glare while Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know... Maybe you did something incredibly wicked to deserve this. Or maybe you're just a crossdresser in denial." he said making Sasuke's eyes twitch.

"I'm going to kill you."

"OH MY GOD!" came a squealing voice from behind Sasuke, in front of Naruto. They looked to see the whole Sailor crew (Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus). Sailor Moon pointed at Naruto. "Look at those whiskers!" she shouted with hearts in her eyes. "He has that cool, feral look going!"

Naruto stared at the girls. His eyes drifted south until he got to the-

'MINISKIRTS!' he roared in his mind while a trickle of blood made it's way out of his nose.

"Hey, Moon." Mars said with a sigh. "Don't act like that. He could be an enemy."

"An enemy? Moi?" Naruto asked, looking baffled. "Why would I ever try to make enemies out of girls with such beauty?" he asked with the most innocent look he could muster on his face. Inside, he was laughing like a madman. 'That's right, Naruto! Turn on the charm!'

It worked. The five teens blushed at his politeness and his stunning good looks while Sasuke just walked away, over to the fountain in the middle of the park, hoping to be able to drown himself.

Quicker than the eye could follow, Naruto was in front of the five Sailor girls.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." he said with a bow. "Can I get the names of the five girls who've stolen pieces of my heart?"

Next thing he knew, he was grabbed by the collar and dragged into the nearest bushes by five extremely horny teenagers.

Meanwhile, inside the Kyuubi's cage.

The Kyuubi was watching through the eyes of his container with a trickle of blood running down his nose.

**"Work it, Kit!"** he shouted with a grin. **"Those two perverted senseis of his would be so proud if they could see this. I knew I bestowed him with the power to exude pheromones for a reason."**

Real world.

'I want to die...' Sasuke thought, still hearing the moaning, the screams of pleasure and the... purring coming from the bushes, even though his head was under water.


End file.
